Rules
This is going to be a continuos work in progress. Please read these thoroughly before joining. (I'm stealing most of these from the woffw whoops) =General Rules= *'listen to your admins' They know what they're doing, and only want to keep this place fun and welcoming for everyone. Don't question their judgment or argue; just apologize and fix the mistake and don't do it again; admins aren't here to pick on you or make you feel bad, they're only doing what they need to to keep this place awesome. *'do not vandalize' People have worked very hard on pages here, and if someone starts messing them up and deleting information, it is not very fun to witness. Do not edit if it says don't edit, and please keep others' work preserved properly. *'pg-13 rule' not kidding around with this one. Keep in mind that most users on here are pretty young, so anything with adult content, excessive violence/gore, or strong profanity will not be tolerated. Characters can have mates and offspring, but no content you wouldn't want someone like your school principal or your grandmother to see. (mature content warnings must be applied to the more borderline pages). Report any offensive language or other mature-content infringements to an admin immediately, and they will take care of it. *'don't be a jerk' Don't. It's not cool. Don't make fun of people or their work, don't make inappropriate jokes, don't use offensive slurs, and don't be mean. Seriously. This isn't cool and it could result in varied levels of punishment. *'no badge farming' Okay this one is very important. This could result in some sort of ban. People who earn badges get them from hard work. For example NS is one of our admins and added categories to every page. She worked so hard to put cats in correct ages. This is a perfect example of hard work. *'obey copyright laws' This isn't just a wiki issue, people. This is something huge. Do NOT use people's characters, art, stories, ideas, etc. without their permission. This could result in a permanent ban if severe enough. *'respect other users' Sure, you may not like someone. But please don't pick on them and insult them and make fun of their projects. We all want to have fun. That's honestly why we are all here, right? *'do not make clans' We have five clans. That is plenty for now. Feel free to make them in blog posts and such, but please don't make pages or characters in those clans on pages. Maybe sometime we will open up another spot and have a competition. =Character Rules= Okay pay attention, my friends. *'no mary/gary sues' It is not fun to be around people who create characters with no weaknesses and infinite strengths. Please, it is no fun to roleplay with a character who is perfect. *'don't use other people's characters without permission' Kind of self-explanatory. Just don't do it. *'no marked cats without permission' Do NOT, under no circumstances, create a marked cat without NS's permission. This rule will be added on later. *'refrain from relationships between clans' Please. I'll count later, but lots of cats seem to have romantic relationships with cats in other clans. This is a huge violation of the warrior code, and is punished severely in the Warrior Cats books. Please, keep the love in the clan. *'don't make other animals' There are a few on the wiki (or will be), and those spots are granted with permission. Please don't ask for one unless you have a few developed characters, and have done something to help the wiki in some way. Ask Bermuda for permission. Remember, this is a huge wip